1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to an image sensor and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects, and may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor, and may be applied to an image sensor and/or a solar cell.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires relatively high resolution and thus a relatively small pixel. However, at present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but it may have a problem of deteriorated sensitivity because the silicon photodiode has a relatively small absorption area due to relatively small pixels.